The Darkest Parts of One's Soul
by Goddess Of Darkness 97
Summary: Bella's sister is coming to town, and seams to spike Seth's interest. What secrets does she carry? Will she ever be happy again? Will these changes do her any good? Will she be able to suddenly understand these feelings shes getting for Seth or continue to push everyone away!
1. Chapter 1 The Fight

I do not own twilight or any of the songs i use but i do own my character. Hope you like it is my first story.

Name: Pamela Marie Swan

*Pamela means sweet as honey, Marie means funny, hopeful, and lovely*

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

hair color: dirty blonde, curly, mid-back

Eye color: hazel/green/flecks of gold

Favorite music: anything I like

Favorite color: forest green

Favorite animal: wolf

Skin color: tan

Body: average build

Piercings: nose ring, two earrings on right and left ear, has a cartilage on both left and right ear, and a Monroe piercing.

Likes: sports, creative things, and basically anything people don't believe, singing.

Dislikes: SHOPPING, people lying, snotty people that think they know anything, close relationships, anything sappy, and when people speak or take fights for me.

Personality: does not let anybody get close puts up walls, can be very cold to people, shy around anybody but her family, does not trust really anybody, if she is sweet around her family they know something is wrong :), does not CRY anymore since the accident.

PammiesPOV

"YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME, I CANT TAKE THIS ISABELLA JUST LEFT LAST YEAR AND I WAS FINALLY HAPPY, AND NOW YOU WANT ME TO GO LIVE WITH THEM. I DO NOT THINK SO!" Let's just say I was not happy this morning and Rene decided for me by the way that I am going to be living with Charlie and since I was already not in a good mood. Rene and I ended up in a screaming match.

"ACTULLY I CAN DO THIS PAMELA YOU ARE UNDER MY ROOF AND MY DAUGHTER WHY CANT YOU EXCEPT IT? WHAT HAS CHARLIE, BELLA OR ANYBODY DONE TO YOU? Ya know, now that I think of it this all started after the accident did it not?" she must be mad to bring that up. But to bad.

"Ya just realized that. Well I do understand that. Send me to Charlie's he is goanna have a fun time better warn him. Ya might wanna get the plane tickets as soon as you can cause I am packing and when I am done I am gone. Oh and Don't Ever Bring the Accident up Again!" and I was smirking all the way throw. Me being me I went straight to my room, turned my music on and started packing. An I could not help but sing to the song.

Middle Finger ft. Mac Miller by cobra starship

[Mac Miller]

yeah

And it feel like...

Put yo middle fingers up like...

uhhh

Got my middle finger up

And it's pointing to the clouds

Rollin in with my whole entourage

Too many of us to count

Tell baby girl Im on that

Danger bring your hard hat

Might not get that call back

So those stories start at

[Cobra Starship]

I step into the club

The haters turn around

My middle finger's up

Man Im just gettin down

To get me in the mood

To get me good I needed

Aphrodisiac, yeah

Aphrodisiac, yeah

And then she pulled me close and told me now

Let's rock the night away

I'll move your body to the beat like this (like this)

like this...

Throw your cups in the air

We so fly

Middle finger up to the sky

(Throw it up)

in the sk-y-y-y

in the sk-y-y-y

in the sk-y-y-y-y-y-y

Do it all the time

Do it all night

Middle finger up to the sky

(Throw it up)

in the sk-y-y-y

in the sk-y-y-y

in the sk-y-y-y-y-y-y

Keep it movin', yeah

I gotta let you know

That your the only girl

Who can drive me wild

Yeah, you feel good

Better then I thought

You got me so...

Girl you got me outta my mind

Now if you want me like I know I want you

Let's rock the night away

Move your body to the beat like this (like this)

like this...

Throw your cups in the air

We so fly

Hell Ya there in for a shock!


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome

I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use but I do own my character.

If Ya wanna see what Pamela looks like than there Is a link to the pic on my page.

Name: Pamela Marie Swan

*Pamela means sweet as honey, Marie means funny, hopeful, and lovely*

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

hair color: dirty blonde, curly, mid-back

Eye color: hazel/green/flecks of gold

Favorite music: anything I like

Favorite color: forest green

Favorite animal: wolf

Skin color: tan

Body: average build

Piercings: nose ring, two earrings on right and left ear, has a cartilage on both left and right ear, and a Monroe piercing.

Likes: sports, creative things, and basically anything people don't believe, singing.

Dislikes: SHOPPING, people lying, when people poke me again and again, snotty people that think they know anything, close relationships, anything sappy, and when people speak or take fights for me.

Personality: does not let anybody get close puts up walls, can be very cold to people, shy around anybody but her family, does not trust really anybody, if she is sweet around her family they know something is wrong :), does not CRY anymore since the accident.

Thoughts- _Hi _

Speaking- Hi

PammiesPOV

"_Great just what I need an awkward silence just what I need_." Right now I am in Isabella's rust bucket for a truck with the bitch herself. Ya she came to get me instead of Charlie what a surprise. Hugh can't she put on some music this is Sooo boring….THATS IT.

I took out my iPod and went through my list _"let's see paramour …Na … linking park…no…ahhh found it."_

Paper Planes-M.I.A

[x2]

I fly like paper, get high like planes

If you catch me at the border I got visas in my name

If you come around here, I make 'em all day

I get one down in a second if you wait

[x2]

Sometimes I think sitting on trains

Every stop I get to I'm clocking that game

Everyone's a winner, we're making our fame

Bona fide hustler making my name

[x4]

All I wanna do is (BANG BANG BANG BANG!)

And (KKKAAAA CHING!)

And take all your money

[x2]

Pirate skulls and bones

Sticks and stones and weed and bombs

Running when we hit 'em

Lethal poison for the system

[x2]

No one on the corner has swagger like us

Hit me on my Burner prep

Then I am rudely interrupted by the slut.

"What? An do you mind not poking the shit out of me to get my attention." was my smart response I mean come on poking me to try to get my attention? See that isn't a good thing it is one of my top pet peeves.

An then out her moth came "Sorry, I forgot about that um, but we here now but you need to get ready soon because in about hour and a half me, you and Charlie are going to a bonfire that uncle Billy invited us to." Yay I get to see Uncle Billy. He was more of a father to me than my own I used to spend any chance I could get with him.

"Kay call me when its time Kay." wow I was actually nice to her must be cause I am goanna go see Uncle Billy. O well.

"Sure" never mind her voice is still annoying.

"You goanna show me to my room or what."

"Sorry forgot umm up the stairs on the left"

"hn" I just went to my room _"it is not that bad it has its own bath room at least"_ ya that was the only upside. The rest of the room was the complete opposite of my style it was pink._ "Well that has to change. I know what I am doing tomorrow. _"After that was decided I went to go take a shower and get ready. I put my hair in a side braid and wore a whit tank with a white pointelle sweater with black skinny jeans. For shoes I had black flat boots. Now accessories I put black and white feather earrings in the first hole and filed the rest with diamond studs and wore my necklace. I decided no make-up and then I hear Isabella call me. Good thing I did not know that my life would be ruined or I would not have gone.


	3. AN 1

I will update on the weekend I have school again after Monday so I won't have time to update. So hang in there I will update it as soon as possible.

Bye


	4. Chapter 3 The bonfire and WHAT!

I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use but I do own my character.

If Ya wanna see what Pamela looks like than there Is a link to the pic on my page.

Name: Pamela Marie Swan

*Pamela means sweet as honey, Marie means funny, hopeful, and lovely*

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

Hair color: dirty blonde, curly, mid-back

Eye color: hazel/green/flecks of gold

Favorite music: anything I like

Favorite color: forest green

Favorite animal: wolf

Skin color: tan

Body: average build

Piercings: nose ring, two earrings on right and left ear, has a cartilage on both left and right ear, and a Monroe piercing.

Likes: sports, creative things, and basically anything people don't believe, singing.

Dislikes: SHOPPING, people lying, when people poke me again and again, snotty people that think they know anything, close relationships, anything sappy, and when people speak or take fights for me.

Personality: does not let anybody get close puts up walls, can be very cold to people, shy around anybody but her family, does not trust really anybody, if she is sweet around her family they know something is wrong :), does not CRY anymore since the accident.

Thoughts- _Hi_

Speaking- Hi

Yelling- HI

PPOV

So I got in the truck with Isabella because Charlie is already with Billy helping setting up for the I got stuck with her… Yay. The ride has been boring so far good thing I brought my IPod just in case this thing gets boring. The car ride started to get boring so I looked out the window like I usually do; it helps me calm down when I look at everything around me. Like tonight I have a feeling something bad is goanna happen but at the same time it's telling me that it is going to help me back to my original self._ "Ya right like I would let that happen"._

So I did not think that la push was this far away or maybe it is causes the bitch and she's to scared to drive any faster than 20mph. so I took out my iPod cause its goanna be like an hour till we get there. Ahhh here's a nice song.

"All Good Things (Come To An End)"- Nelly Furtado

Honestly what will become of me

don't like reality

It's way too clear to me

But really life is dandy

We are what we don't see

Missed everything daydreaming

[Chorus:]

Flames to dust

Lovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end

Flames to dust

Lovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end

come to an end come to an

Why do all good things come to end?

come to an end come to an

Why do all good things come to an end?

Traveling I only stop at exits

Wondering if I'll stay

Young and restless

Living this way I stress less

I want to pull away when the dream dies

The pain sets in and I don't cry

I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust

Lovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end

Flames to dust

Lovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end

come to an end come to an

Why do all good things come to end?

come to an end come to an

Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were whistling a new tune

Barking at the new moon

Hoping it would come soon so that they could

Dogs were whistling a new tune

Barking at the new moon

Hoping it would come soon so that they could

Die die die die die

Flames to dust

Lovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end

Flames to dust

Lovers to friends

Why do all good things come to an end

come to an end come to an

Why do all good things come to end?

come to an end come to an

Why do all good things come to an end?

Well the dogs were barking at a new moon

Whistling a new tune

Hoping it would come soon

And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day 'til the feeling went away

And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and

the rain forgot how to bring salvation

the dogs were barking at the new moon

Whistling a new tune

Hoping it would come soon so that they could die.

"Pam we are here" snotty nosed brat

"Yah whatever, I just have to get out of this rust bucket." I have to get out.

"Don't you call my truck a rust bucket" she said as she was getting out of the thing she calls a truck and I get this goanna be hell nobody talks to me like that. Let this be a show.

"Oh really I think I just saw rust come off the dam thing when I closed it." I was mad

"You have no right to judge Charlie gave this to me when I came here to live with him." "_Ya like that makes a difference"_

"Does it look like I care that Charlie gave that to you, man I do not give a shit about anything Charlie gives you. I am only goanna say this once, talk to me like that again you better watch out for flying bullets. Oh and Isabella it was not my choice to come and live with you and Charlie buy the way I thought I would run that bye you." She was standing there with her mouth wide open it makes me laugh.

"Isabella you might want to close your mouth before you bet flies in it." I said a s I was turning around to see the crowd.

"Oh look Isabella we have drawn a crowd." I love when I get mad cause I start to talk like a foreigner. (Basically like Aros accent)

"Whoa your sister is a bitch." Some guy said

"Paul don't talk to my niece like that" said Uncle Billy, wait _UNCLE BILLY!_

"AHHH OMG UNCLE BILLY." I said while I was running to him like a child, and jumped right into his lap.

"Ugh darling when did you get so heavy" old fart.

"Uncle Billy that isn't nice and you know it."

"You know I was only joking darling."

So I look around one by one at each of them evaluate them get my ideas of them before I talk to them, then I look at the one I felt drawn to he's pretty cute. I guess. Then I looked into his eyes and that moment when I looked into his brown muddy eyes that was when my world was not just met for me, but him to and mostly only him.

SPOV

Holy shit I imprinted on bells sister.

Sorry it took me so long to update I have been sick for a while so that does not help and so I hope this makes up for it.


	5. Chapter 4 Introductions

I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use but I do own my character.

If Ya wanna see what Pamela looks like than there Is a link to the pic on my page. Also if you want to see the others they are on my profile to.

Name: Pamela Marie Swan

*Pamela means sweet as honey, Marie means funny, hopeful, and lovely*

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

Hair color: dirty blonde, curly, mid-back

Eye color: hazel/green/flecks of gold

Favorite music: anything I like

Favorite color: forest green

Favorite animal: wolf

Skin color: tan

Body: average build

Piercings: nose ring, two earrings on right and left ear, has a cartilage on both left and right ear, and a Monroe piercing.

Likes: sports, creative things, and basically anything people don't believe, singing.

Dislikes: SHOPPING, people lying, when people poke me again and again, snotty people that think they know anything, close relationships, anything sappy, and when people speak or take fights for me.

Personality: does not let anybody get close puts up walls, can be very cold to people, shy around anybody but her family, does not trust really anybody, if she is sweet around her family they know something is wrong :), does not CRY anymore since the accident.

Thoughts- Hi

Speaking- Hi

Yelling- HI

AGES:

Sam- 23

Emily-23

Jared-21

Kim-20

Paul-22

Rachel-21

Jacob-18

Rena-18

Embry-18

Leah-20

Quil-18

Claire-17

Collin-13

Brady-13

Seth-15

PPOV

_"Eh what the hell, why is he staring at for what ever reasoning it is I gotta stop it. cant have another mishap."_ Thinking about it made me want to weep but I would not in front of them.

"What the hell are you staring at you asshole?" _"Man I surprise myself sometimes"_

"Nothing and my name is Seth." said the dark handsome God.

" Well I would not know cause you have not introduced me to anybody yet."

" Well this is Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Jake's sister Rachel, Jacob, Rena, Embry, My sister Leah, Quil Jr., Claire, Collin, and Brady." he said. the one named Sam looked as if he was the leader of this group and Emily was obviously his girlfriend and she seemed very warm and welcoming, hum almost like the mother figure type of the group. Jared looked like he was happy with the girl next to him umm Kim she looked like a regular girl, nothing out of the ordinary plain Jane doe and she looked very happy with Jared the same emotions played through there eyes as they where close to each other they where obviously boyfriend and girlfriend or just really close best _best_ friends(If you get what I mean : ) ). Paul, one way to explain him is he looked like the smartass of the group and he probably has a short temper and the girl next to him I think is Rachel and to me she looks strong, independent, and has a mischievous side to her I think I would get along with her if it comes to that, oh and her and Paul are obviously boyfriend and girlfriend. Jacob and Rena are defiantly boyfriend and girlfriend Jake looks like the teasing type and Rena looks like the silent but deadly type( No pun intended). Embry looks like the smart, friendly, funny, nice, and sweet type an it seams that he would understand a lot to, Leah an the other hand looks like she likes to get strait to the point on every thing except when it is about her, I don't know if there a couple? Quil and Claire on the other hand are too they are a very cute couple, Quil definitely looks like the jokester and she is very shy but I think if you get to know her she will probably be the loudest. and Collin and Brady are twins I can tell that right away umm they look like the mischievous devil like twins witch I think I like. _"Mabey this wont be so bad"_

I am so sorry I have not updated I was goanna update Saturday but I got the 24hr stomach bug yay! Next time will probably be a bigger chapter :) Bye!


	6. Chapter 5 The Accident

I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use but I do own my character.  
>WARNING: This chapter includes the mention of rape and suicide.<p>

If Ya wanna see what Pamela looks like than there Is a link to the pic on my page. Also if you want to see the others they are on my profile to.

Name: Pamela Marie Swan

*Pamela means sweet as honey, Marie means funny, hopeful, and lovely*

Age: 15

Height: 6'1

Hair color: dirty blonde, curly, mid-back

Eye color: hazel/green/flecks of gold

Favorite music: anything I like

Favorite color: forest green

Favorite animal: wolf

Skin color: tan

Body: average build

Piercings: nose ring, two earrings on right and left ear, has a cartilage on both left and right ear, and a Monroe piercing.

Likes: sports, creative things, and basically anything people don't believe, singing.

Dislikes: SHOPPING, people lying, when people poke me again and again, snotty people that think they know anything, close relationships, anything sappy, and when people speak or take fights for me.

Personality: does not let anybody get close puts up walls, can be very cold to people, shy around anybody but her family, does not trust really anybody, if she is sweet around her family they know something is wrong :), does not CRY anymore since the accident.

Thoughts- (Hi)

Speaking- Hi

Yelling- HI

AGES:

Sam- 23

Emily-23

Jared-21

Kim-20

Paul-22

Rachel-21

Jacob-18

Rena-18

Embry-18

Leah-20

Quil-18

Claire-17

Collin-13

Brady-13

Seth-15

PPOV

"Well its nice t meet you all my name is pamela marie sawan im unfortumly sister and daughter to isabella and Charlie swan but am proud to say i am the neice to Uncle if we are done here i would like to talk to Uncle Billy alone." I said and tarted wlking to uncle billys room, I allready knew Uncle Billy was following me. We go into the room and I sat on the bed and uncle billy wheeled into the room and closed the door an came in font of me.

"Pamela hun whats wrong your actin diffrent, did something happen?" He said " I dont know if i should tell you if you will hate me our not?" i said " Hun what ever it is i wont hate you just tell me if you want okay." " Okay but you are the only one that knows except Renee."

Outside

" Well your sister is a little bitch." Paul said " Shut up Paul" Seth Growled " you didnt" and " No Way" Came from the pack.  
>" Seth dont tell me you inprinted on my sisster." Bella said " Oh but i did." Seth said " Oh great i feel bad for you" Bella said " Its not my fault-" Seth was cut off by sam " Listen careful to there conveersation pam is going to say something big." he said " Sam you should not be listening to there conversation!" Emily said " I want to know what happend to her though-" He was cut off " I dont care its her privece and i she should tell us if she wants us to know not you hearing with your super hearing!" Emily said " Okay..." He said You can hear the pack laughin and some saying "Your wipped!" they went to asking bella about her sister after that.<p>

Back Inside

" It started when I just started 9th grade it was my 3rd year of volleyball and me and best my friend adriana were half way through the season I was put in as the labaro 2 weeks in to the season. I was so happy that i was good at somethin but Adriana was alittle sad that i got it cause she wanted the position to. I tried to eplan to her that it was not my fault and I was so sorry. But she would not have it, so she just stoped talking to me in general and ignored me and started making roomers." I said ( Man this is getting harder and harderto tell)

" Oh sweety thats not even the worst of it is it." Uncle billy looked at me sadly (He figured out)

" No it wasn't. Her roomers and and constint taunting got worse and worse, she went to just like piking on me to saying I was sleping with people to get everything I had. She was even saying I was sleeping with Phil. They were all wrong every single one of them I went to the teachers, Principle, and Guidance counsler and they all did nothing" I can feel the the tears threatening to spill over

" I hear for you take your time pam." He said (Okay hear we go...)

" Well after three mouths of that a new boy came to school name Trent. He was your typical boy nice, smart, and did sports. The only weird thing was he did not belive adriana and talked to me all the time. Not even 3 weeks later he asked me out and me being the way I was, I was nice and said yes I mean I did have some feelings for him mabey a crush but they were there he was nice he took me out on dates helped me with the roomers and everything. An then we were 3 mounths in to are relationship and we were at the house alone renee and phil we on a date-" I was cring know tears porund done my face (Come on Pam you can do this!)  
>" We just started like kissing and next thing I know he was taking my clothes off an hitting me I was screaming so loud i dont know how the neighbours did not hear and that night Renee and Phil came home to me on the couch naked, bruised, and bleeding all over the chouch so they called 911 and I was in the hospital for a week and I had some broken ribs blood loss broken wrist and I found out I was raped Froced To loose my Vrignity Uncle Billy." Okay know I was balling.<p>

" Oh darling come here I here for you." Uncle billy said I moved to lap half way thourgh the last part. " Are you done yet hon." He Said (Not Even Close..)

" No not yet to say I was tramatized would be the least of it Good thing I was not pregnant. I went back to school the next week and I figured that everyone knew about it areldy so I had to deal with Adriana next. Well it was now lunch of my first day back and I sat over at the furthest lunch table I could and there was Trent walking in the cafeteria with his arm around Adriana the two people I did not want to see at all were walking straight toords me with smirks on there faces. When they got there Adriana said how I liked it and I did not understand what she meant so she said loader how did you like sleeping with MY Trent. I was so shocked I did not even talk and learned that Trent was supposed to rape me or have to have sex with me and she planned it and she and Trent told roomers around school that I slepted with him for money and I was saying it was rape to cover for it. That day I came home Renee and Phil were at work I ran to my room an started balling and pacing and screaming how stupid I was to trust people I was throwing stuff and my standing mirror happens to be in the way when I throw my hair brush. Glass shaterd all around but I guess I did not throw it hard enough cause the glass did not reach my side of the room I looked at the glass on the floor and had the best idea or so I thought at the time and place." I was cring real bad and started to clam my breaths to finish my story.

" Pam please tell me you did go-" uncle billy started but I cut him off.

" Just listen I don't have much more. I deciede to get the biggest peice of glass and whent in to my bathroom and slit my wrist I remember it felt so good to know I would be done with all the drama. Renee came to my room looking for me not even 10 minuets later. she whent to my bathroom and found on the bathroom floor with blood and screamed and called 911 again. After I was in the hopital and had to be under a 24hr suicidal watch they put me in rehab for 6 mounths gave me depression pills and know as Renee puts it I'm cold to the world. An thats whay im diffrent and cant make friends and just lost."

" Oh sweetie everything will be ever you need I am here for you. You got that?" He Said ( I knew I could trust him and him only)  
>" Yes I do." I said " Okay why dont you put your music in and take a nap."<br>" That sounds so good right know. Goodnight Uncle Billy. I Love You." I said " Goodnight. I Love You Too." He Said

Outside

The holl pack was extremely quite they tried not to hear but they did not know how to react to that. The girls where confused and Seth was grouwling with the other boys with Leah even thow they did not know her as well as others they knew that she was going to be a pack member with the other girls and nobody deserves something like that. Nobody!


	7. AN 2 : Ta-Da

Hey Guys, as you know i have not updated in a long time in case that was not obvious. I have thought about it and some of you guys seem to really like this story so i decided that i will continue with this and we will see how this plans out. I would really like to hear your comment on me continuing this story so if you can comment that would be great! You guys should get a chapter either late Saturday night or Sunday morning.

Thanks all the comment really gave me inspiration to continue!

Till later my loves

P.S.~ The cover Pic. to the story is on my account for a better picture of it! :)


	8. Chapter 6 Reactions

A/N: Hey guys it's so good to be back and writing I know I probably really let you down when I stopped updating. I am really mad at my self for not updating and giving up but I am back now and lets not dwell on the past as they say!Now I know that this chapter will be short and i am sorry but it is the start of the beginning of more chapters and plus look at it this way I end school the 10th of June so that means more updates! So here it is ENJOY!

I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use but I do own my character.

**WARNING:** This chapter includes the mention of rape and suicide.

If Ya wanna see what Pamela looks like than there Is a link to the pic on my page. Also if you want to see the others they are on my profile to.

**Name: **Pamela Marie Swan

*Pamela means sweet as honey, Marie means funny, hopeful, and lovely*

**Age: **15

**Height: **5'1

**Hair color: **dirty blonde, curly, mid-back

**Eye color: **hazel/green/flecks of gold

**Favorite music: **anything I like

**Favorite color:** forest green

**Favorite animal: **wolf

**Skin color: **tan

**Body: **average build

**Piercings: **nose ring, two earrings on right and left ear, has a cartilage on both left and right ear, and a Monroe piercing.

**Likes: **sports, creative things, and basically anything people don't believe, singing.

**Dislikes: **SHOPPING, people lying, when people poke me again and again, snotty people that think they know anything, close relationships, anything sappy, and when people speak or take fights for me.

**Personality: **does not let anybody get close puts up walls, can be very cold to people, shy around anybody but her family, does not trust really anybody, if she is sweet around her family they know something is wrong :), does not CRY anymore since the accident.

Thoughts (Hi)

Speaking- Hi

Yelling- HI

AGES:

Sam- 23

Emily-23

Jared-21

Kim-20

Paul-22

Rachel-21

Jacob-18

Rena-18

Embry-18

Leah-20

Quil-18

Claire-17

Collin-13

Brady-13

Seth-15

Please look at the authors note before reading the chapter!

_Previously on **The Darkest Parts of One's Soul**_

_" Oh sweetie everything will be ever you need I am here for you. You got that?" He Said ( I knew I could trust him and him only)_  
><em>" Yes I do." I said " Okay why don't you put your music in and take a nap."<em>  
><em>" That sounds so good right now. Goodnight Uncle Billy. I Love You." I said " Goodnight. I Love You Too." He Said<em>

_Outside_

_The whole pack was extremely quite they tried not to hear but they did not know how to react to that. The girls were confused and Seth was growling with the other boys with Leah even throw they did not know her as well as others they knew that she was going to be a pack member with the other girls and nobody deserves something like that. Nobody!_

SPOV

(How could that have happened to her! That's why she's so closed off! that fucking douchebag when I get a hold of him I WILL RIP HIM LIMB FORM LIMB!) I started to shake violently and all I saw was red.

"Seth calm down!" Sam

"Man Seth stop!" Embry

" Seth you need to calm down you'll wake up Pamela!" That one stopped me was I really that out of control? As I calmed down and looked around I see the boys protecting their imprints and Leah looking concerned. Sam looked ready to phase and alpha order me as I calmed down some more I could see billy come towards us looking disappointed and angry.

"Don't you get already to hunt and kill him Seth we got bigger problems!" Billy said

" Yes sir"

" Good. we need to figure out how to fix this and I mean really fix this my poor niece has been through so much for her age! She has also had to grow up a little more than others her age. Now if I'm correct then you had heard everything she just told me and you will not tell anybody! Except your imprints you may tell them and explain to them that is going on do to them witnessing what just happened here. when you are around her do not act different or give her sympathy because she is very smart and will figure out whats going on!" Billy said next thing I know I feel a sense of paralyzing fear.

"Okay billy is there any thing else we need to know?" Sam said as he looked at me concerned and shot me a questioning look

" Yes we will have a bonfire not next Friday but the Friday after" he said and now I feel paranoia and I feel like I need to cry and scream for help

"Seth you alright man?" Quil asked I shook my head no and next there was a scream.

" SETH HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"As soon as I heard the first one I was running into the house with the pack following.

**Back with Pam**

As Uncle Billy left I thought about why I did not exactly tell him the whole truth I mean. That was all true I did not tell him exactly the rest of what happened like for example who came after that and what exactly they are. After that I fell into a dark abyss and had one of my most terrifying nightmares.

**Thanks Guys for reading don't forget to review and if you have any questions to ask me I will answer to the best of my ability. The next post will probably be Thursday night or Friday Night.**

**Till next time :)**


	9. Chapter 7 The Nightmare Flashback!

**A/N:** Hey guys it's so good to be back and writing I know I probably really let you down when I stopped updating. I am really mad at my self for not updating and giving up but I am back now and lets not dwell on the past as they say!Now I know that this chapter will be short and i am sorry but it is the start of the beginning of more chapters and plus look at it this way I end school the 10th of June so that means more updates! So here it is ENJOY!

I do not own twilight or any of the songs I use but I do own my character.

**WARNING:** This chapter includes the mention of rape and suicide.

If Ya wanna see what Pamela looks like than there Is a link to the pic on my page. Also if you want to see the others they are on my profile to.

Name: Pamela Marie Swan

*Pamela means sweet as honey, Marie means funny, hopeful, and lovely*

Age: 15

Height: 5'1

Hair color: dirty blonde, curly, mid-back

Eye color: hazel/green/flecks of gold

Favorite music: anything I like

Favorite color: forest green

Favorite animal: wolf

Skin color: tan

Body: average build

Piercings: nose ring, two earrings on right and left ear, has a cartilage on both left and right ear, and a Monroe piercing.

Likes: sports, creative things, and basically anything people don't believe, singing.

Dislikes: SHOPPING, people lying, when people poke me again and again, snotty people that think they know anything, close relationships, anything sappy, and when people speak or take fights for me.

Personality: does not let anybody get close puts up walls, can be very cold to people, shy around anybody but her family, does not trust really anybody, if she is sweet around her family they know something is wrong :), does not CRY anymore since the accident.

Thoughts (Hi)

Speaking- Hi

Yelling- HI

AGES:

Sam- 23

Emily-23

Jared-21

Kim-20

Paul-22

Rachel-21

Jacob-18

Rena-18

Embry-18

Leah-20

Quil-18

Claire-17

Collin-13

Brady-13

Seth-15

Please look at the authors note before reading the chapter!

_Previously on **The Darkest Parts of One's Soul**_

_**SPOV**_

_" SETH HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"As soon as I heard the first one I was running into the house with the pack following._

_**Back with Pam**_

_As Uncle Billy left I thought about why I did not exactly tell him the whole truth I mean. That was all true I did not tell him exactly the rest of what happened like for example who came after that and what exactly they are. After that I fell into a dark abyss and had one of my most terrifying nightmares._

**Now**

**PPOV(Dreamland)**

As soon as i fell asleep i was thrown right into the nightmare.

_("nightmare speak")_

_"What did i tell you!" He yelled _

_"Never to spea-" SMACK "ahh" This happened a lot when you had an abusive boyfriend. This is not even the worst of it I mean he is really holding back. This happens every day after school when ever he can get to me. _

_"And there you go again don't you ever listen! God some times it feels like I'm talking to a child!" There he goes again (_There she goes there she goes again... Sorry couldn't resist!_) blah blah blah all I want to do is get out of here but I cant talk back to him he could do soo much worse. If I ever got the nerve to talk back to him it would be doomsday.  
><em>

_" Are you even listening to me! Of course not your off in your own little dream world." No asshole you really think I would choose to defy the almighty king Trent (Note sarcasm) As he mumbles to him self "God you humans are so ignorant" Yea says the one beating on the "poor ignorant girl"  
><em>

_"Trent I was lis-" WHACK Really REALLY a fist well today aint a great day is it now!_

_"Get up and go clean your self! Adriana will be coming soon!" yeah okay this day can officially get any worse. "We will be going to the forest we have something to discuss with you! SO HURRY UP!" Ya keep yell it works for a lot of girls. as I get ready I here the door bell ring yep that's her . I cringe away with discuss when I hear Trent slam her against the wall. Great another make out session disturbed whats it gonna be now? A slap? a punch or better yet a heel to the face! as I walk out of the bathroom I cleared my throat to get their attention yep I am now currently holding my cheek I guess she's being nice_

_"What have i told you about interrupting us!" She screeched_

_" Trent said that yo-" SMACK Twice that's creative _

_" God humans are soo STUPID!" There she goes again "Humans are soo dumb" or " Humans are soo worthless" well guess what bitch you wouldn't survive without us were your only "good" source of food! Cause apparently animals shouldn't be thought of as food! Do you really think that humans should! She was about to continue with the usual speech but Trent cut her off._

_"Already gave her that speech Babe."_

_"Well then what are we waiting for Lets Go!" Well we were obviously waiting for you fucking blonde bimbo!_

_Line-Break_

_As we walked to the woods the two talked for a while! I mean shouldn't we have stopped by now we are pretty far out, farther than they have taken me before? We must have been right in the center of the forest or at least it felt like it, when they stopped and turned around to look at me._

_When Adriana said "Well well I guess today is your lucky day."_

_"Yea we will be finally ridding you of our presence isnt nice to be finally free of us." Trent said_

_" Yes but just outta umm I don't know curiosity were exactly are you going and why did you drag me out here?" I said_

_" Well we are going on a little trip and then going to live with our cousins for awhile" Man her voice gets higher every time she speaks_

_"Who are they?" What I was curious and I know your probably thinking "curiosity killed the cat" well have you ever hear the rest of the saying " and satisfaction brought it back" so HA!_

_"My my my what a curious little kitty! Our cousins our the Cullens we told them that "We slipped a long time ago and would like to start feeding on animals" like that would even happen!" Told you everyone recites to that saying!_

_"But as for the matter of us dragging you out here we tought you would see us go off on our journey and leave you a little obstacle!" Trent said _

_" If you have paid attention it is the night of the full moon. What comes out round this time? Take a good guess!" Evil twit (_Now I don't remember if its true so please hate me! X(_ )_

_"Oh no... the children of the moon! Why?" Why would they do this I have already been put through enough!_

_" Our going away gift from you." Said Adriana. And then they took off, as I tried getting back home it got pick black. As I was just nearing the edge of the forest I heard growling. When I turned around I saw four pairs of glowing eyes staring and growling at me. As I turned to run the sprang into action and got ready to pounce. Just as I reached they back door I turned and one leaped and pounced right on top of me! _

_The lesson here is: **Never Trust A Vampire!**_

Then it was all black An I felt myself being shaken as I woke up I looked around and got startled pretty bad. Okay I KNOW that I did not fall asleep with this many people in the room.

"Why are you guys in here?" Okay you would be annoyed if you woke up with everyone staring at you to. The next thing I know I am being shaken again.

"Hey Pam are you okay?" Seth said

**A/N: Hey guy i am still trying to get used to writing again i hope this chapter is good. I would also appreciate it if people would start reviewing or PMing me :)**

**Till next time**


End file.
